biomassfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chrisjia398/2016 the 20th Beijing International Smart Health-care
1406270984265.jpg 2663879179607692060.jpg|Products 20141107101554_3514.jpg d4628535e5dde711855d047ea5efce1b9c1661ae.jpg made-in-china.jpg ' 2016 China International Smart health-care & Wearable Device Expo' Date:Apeil 14th -16th ,2016 Venue:China International Exhibition Center' ' Approved: Ministry of Commerce,PRC. Organizers: China International Communication Promotion Association for Medical and Health Care CPAM Shibowei International Exhibition Group Official website: http://20thsamrtwearableexpo.eventdove.com Market Prospect ''' From the current situation of social development, the average life expectancy, the decline of the birth rate and people's attention to health, all the above show that China is entering the aging society. According to BCG and Re Swiss jointly released the report predicts that by 2050, 60 years of age and over population will increase to nearly 440000000, accounting for 34% of the total population of China,at that time ,China will enter the depth of the aging stage. 65 years old population of coronary heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, asthma, arthritis and other chronic disease prevalence rate is 3 to 7 times of 15-45 years people. the aging population of chronic disease monitoring, reduce long-term medical expenses So it is particularly important to monitor the chronic ,reduce the long-term medicalexpense of elderly . The serious shortage of medical resources, especially in remote areas,there forms conflict between people in the medical needs and the lack of medical treatment conditions. And the rapid development of mobile Internet and big data provide the necessary conditions for mobile health. So remote medical treatment, electronic medical (e-health) is very urgent need.With the help of the Internet of things / cloud computing technology, artificial intelligence expert system, intelligent equipment, embedded systems,we can build up the perfect system of things. To make all the people to enjoy the best medical services ,solve or reduce the lack of medical resources, leading to a doctor difficult, the doctor-patient relationship tense & accident prone and other phenomena. Boost in the mobile Internet, wearable device is attractive because it allows man from restrictions computers and smartphones, gave birth to a new mobile web portal. It sensor, wireless communications, multimedia and other technology embedded in people eyewear, watches, bracelets, clothing and footwear and other daily worn in the launch of the device, the signs can be measured with a personal way to wear. Wearable technology will scale into ordinary life into every corner of life, will bring significant technological change human beings, so the mobile Internet and wearable devices combine to bring a new "smart health-care" era. In addition, the Ministry of Science and Technology in the medical device technology industry “twelfth Five Year ” special plan will be mobile health care as the key technology development and key product development areas; the Ministry of Health in the national major special regional collaborative medical service demonstration project, the mobile medical service as one of the key direction of development, and sponsored a number of medical demonstration projects;Ministry the "Twelfth Five Year Plan", the intelligent medical care as one of the key areas, personal medical care and remote diagnosis is the key to the development of the relevant requirements, but also to accelerate the pace of development of the era of smart medical. '''Review China International Smart Health –care & Wearable Device Expo is consist of CIHIE.It is organized by Shibowei International Exhibition Group and become the largest and most effective wisdom medical expo ,which takes palce in Beijing in April every year ! As the most scale and influence of the wisdom of the medical field event, Expo Wei - wisdom medical exhibition to the full integration of resources provide the best display, communication and procurement units from around the world related industry manufacturers, buyers, distributors, hospitals, professors, experts and scholars, to talk about business and cooperation and seek common development plan. The last show attracted a total of nearly a thousand companies from more than 30 countries and regions registered for the exhibition, Expo exhibition scale over 30,000 square meters, hit the most ever. Three days of the exhibition more than 20 countries, representatives of embassies and consulates and State Department officials, the Ministry of Health, Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Commerce, Ministry of Civil Affairs and other leaders and more than 40,000 visitors from 28 countries of the audience, to witness the event the grand scene. 2012-2013 for two consecutive years, Shibowei • smart Health-care Fair was rated as the Ministry of Commerce within the Chinese government supports the health sector the sole focus of the show finalist subsidies. Advantages: 1. Through 12 year’s experience, SBW has grasped ten thousands of effective purchasing databases from 28 countries and regions in the field of related industry about health food which is enough to meet the needs and quality guarantee of exhibitors. 2. SBW Health Expo is the only one key exhibition in national health industry with the government subsidies. 3. In the recent ten year’s development, it has reached to specialization, internationalization, branding. With the im provement of service quality and management level and the support of exhibitors and professional visitors at hom e and abroad, the health industry has been recognized as the largest in area, best in effect, popular in people in Asi a market. 4. Targeted one-on-one Service: Since the exhibitors participate in the fair, we will let the professional customer-service staffs have one-to-one tracking service in the first time. According to the demand of the exhibitors, we will have directional invitat ion and organization for sellers to ensure that every exhibitor can find satisfied agent dealers and purchasers so that realiz e core purpose of exhibitors. 5. Widely publicized: Television Station, Broadcasting, Plane, Network, News agency and hundreds of medias and products’ publicity for conference and related enterprises. Exhibits:' ' Mobile cloud / wearable medical Zone: telemedical, cloud healthcare, health management services platform; System / software: mobile medical APP, voice interaction, somatosensory software; Wearable device: Smart helmet, intelligent brain ring, smart glasses, smart goggles, intelligent cervical ring, intelligent prostheses, intelligent monitoring device, intelligent cuff, smart watches, smart fabrics, smart clothes, intelligent skin sensor smart clothes, intelligent T-shirts, smart cane, smart baby pajamas, finger probe, fuel wristbands, intelligent sports shoes, track and other sports. Intelligent testing equipment: blood pressure meter, blood glucose meter, oximetry, hearing aids, oxygen making machine, ventilator, ultrasonic instrument, hydrotherapy instrument, RF Yan Yi, mask, cleansing instrument, removing acne instrument, photon rejuvenation device, hair removal instrument and beautifying instrument, slimming device, detector, intellectual can thermometer, intelligent stethoscope, measuring fine treasure, contraception instrument. Smart pension project show: the elderly, wheelchair, nursing bed, elderly health care and care, elderly rehabilitation and well-being, smart pension scheme, the elderly livable and intelligent, the elderly products and services, pension institutions, etc.; Intelligent rehabilitation care products: intelligent rehabilitation nursing equipment, auxiliary equipment, intelligent diagnosis instrument, hearing and language of assistive devices, low vision aids, prosthetics and orthotics, dynamic health monitors, remote health monitoring, intelligent capsule, intelligent tablets and smart pills. Massage / spa products themed areas: electronic massager, massage foot bath, massage chair, eye health apparatus, head massage, etc.; in low-frequency physiotherapeutic instrument, pulse physiotherapeutic instrument, microwave therapy instrument, multifunction physiotherapy instrument; Professional Visitors: 1.The distributors ,agents,franchisees,application providers,trading companies and food specially for the center,they all all have a sales network and highly reputation. 2.large supermarkets, pharmaceutical business groups, drug chain stores, specialty stores, community health service stations, health centers, gym, beauty salons, health management chain, private clubs, customer service agencies, television shopping channels, online shopping malls, trade services, gift shop, important buy units, etc. 3.import and export trading company, industry associations and 50 more provinces and cities Beijing office, SASAC of the central enterprise union system, nursing homes, nursing homes, disabled rehabilitation center, retired cadres health station, military and political organs of the compound hospitals, convalescent centers, Social Welfare Institute, Institute of physical education, and rehabilitation professional scientific research institutions in universities and medical apparatus production enterprises and technical personnel and senior management. 4.the hospital clinical laboratory departments, centers for Disease Control and prevention, diagnosis of ventricular, epidemic prevention station, blood, drug control, equipment management, and scientific research units, medical colleges, universities, and other health systems . Exhibiting program 1、Exhibitors’ products must have valid hygienic license, business license, trademark registration certificate, and products approval documents; the quality of the exhibition products should comply with the relevant standards. 2、Exhibitors who make sure to attend the exhibition should firstly contact the organizing committee to choose their ideal booth position, then fill in the exhibition application form and agreement form. Mail or fax the forms with your signatures to the organizing committee. The contract will be effective after being signed by both parties. Faxes or copies are valid . 3、Booth Distribution Principle:First come, first paid ,first served . 'Reserve Booths: ' 'Shibowei (Shanghai)Exhibition Co.,Ltd. ' 'Tel:86-021-61996323 Fax:86-021-61264332 ' 'Email:chris.2003@sbwexpo.cn Contact:Chris Jia Mobile:15801744887 ' Category:Blog posts